Love Not Lost
by I 4 2 write
Summary: Based on a dream I had last night. My first OUAT fic. Afraid for her safety, Rumpel takes a Belle who can no longer remember him with him when he searches for his son. Is there any hope that the woman he loves will ever know who he is again? Set during season 2, which is as far as I've seen.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story came from a dream I had last night. I'm new to the series, and love Rumple and Belle together The last episode I saw before bed last night was with her losing her memories and breaking the cup. When I woke up I had to write this. I hope you like it. May be a one shot or may continue as I watch more of the series. Special thanks to my best friend for reading it first and coming up with the title. Bonus points for anyone who finds the extra Beauty and the Beast shout out.

Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin, The Dark One, The Beast, and The Crocodile, sat protectively in front of the door of the hotel room. The shawl that allowed him to keep his memories was wrapped securely around his shoulders. It was one of two items he valued most in the world. The other was in pieces. The young woman who was in the room with him did not know what she had done to him when she'd broken that cup.

 _All you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup._

Now even the cup was gone. He still had the pieces, but what did it matter? Belle had lost every memory they'd shared when Hook had shot her and made her fall across that line. He didn't know how lucky he was that car had hit him. He'd have been in much worse pain otherwise. Everything that cup had represented was lost long before this stranger in Belle's place had thrown it. He still felt the need to protect her, which was why he'd taken her away from Storybrook. It wasn't as if he had to worry she'd lose her memories now, and he had to keep her away from that pirate. Somewhere inside her, even if she never resurfaced, his Belle still existed.

Before, she'd wished she could come with him when he searched for Baelfire. He hadn't given up the search, but he couldn't leave her behind. Not now. Not when she wasn't safe. Who knew if Hook would be satisfied with just taking her memories? He couldn't risk it. He just wished she'd understand all he was doing was for her safety. The first few days after he'd taken her from the hospital she'd refused to eat. It was only since that morning she'd been willing to speak to him. They'd been on the road for almost a week. All he saw in her eyes was anger. If only she'd see the devotion in his. His breath hitched slightly. She'd never look at him with love again. She'd never know what they'd been through, and what they had meant to each other.

At least now she'd progressed to showing some interest in other things. It was a refreshing change from her angry glare. There was a slight look of boredom about her. At least he could help her with that much.

"I- I packed some books for you." He noticed how timid and soft his voice sounded, the way it always did around her. "They're in the brown case, if you would like to read." If anything of Belle was still in her, she'd enjoy a good book. He watched her debate with herself. Finally she must have decided she'd had enough of being angry and bored. It wasn't worth passing up something to do. She rummaged through the case, and took out a novel that must have interested her. She opened it, and a page fell out.

"That's odd. This book doesn't have any illustrations in it. I wonder where this came from." She was talking to herself rather than him. It was still good to hear her voice. "It's an odd picture too. Someone looking at a list. I can't make out a list of what though."

He couldn't resist looking at it over her shoulder. She didn't tell him not to, or seem more upset with him when he answered. Of course he recognized what story the picture was from. Or rather, what small part of a story, and not exctly accurate at that. It was almost funny how wrong some books were about him and the rest of the people who'd once lived in that fairy tale world.

"Oh that? It's nothing important. I'm not even sure how it ended up in there." That was true. He didn't own a copy of that story. Neither did anyone else he knew of. It hadn't even come from Henry's book. The page size was wrong. "Just a children's story. The list is a list of names. If I remember right, some queen had to guess someone's name to get out of a deal with him. I'm not even sure what the name was." There was no reason to say the name when it wouldn't mean anything to her.

She was staring into space now. Her eyes widened suddenly when she spoke. "Rumplestiltskin"

Again his breath caught. She must just be remembering the story. What Hook had done could not be undone. He couldn't get his hopes up.

"Oh yes, I think that was the name."

She shook her head. "No. No it's your name."

He felt the tears start. Everything inside him was shaking. He could barely breathe it out. "Belle?"

She nodded, and his limp was forgotten as he ran across the room to her. She ran to him at the same time, and he held out his arms for her. By the time he breathed in again they were holding each other so tightly, they may as well have been only one person. "Oh my dearest Belle!" He couldn't stop the happy tears now, and they pulled apart just far enough to kiss each other repeatedly.

"But how? We're across the line. Nothing worked, not even showing you-"

"Our cup!" Belle gasped. "I threw it. I'm so sorry. I wasn't me then."

"No, of course you weren't. It's all right." Just hearing her call it theirs made him smile. He hurried get it out, and showed her he still had the pieces. He couldn't magically fix it here, but he'd be able to soon. "As soon as we get home I can repair it in a second. All that matters is that I have you again," he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe that's why I remember," Belle realized. "The cup was never my talisman. You are. You're what's most important to me."

How could this amazing woman turn the Dark One into a puddle just by saying things like that?

"What is it Charming and Snow are always saying?" Belle continued. "That they will always find each other? Somehow you always find a way to bring me back to you."

He laughed, half sadly. "I'm no Prince Charming, Belle."

"You've never had to be. I love you for who you are, someone who has to fight the darkness so hard, each day. But you will win. I'll help you win. I always will."

Somehow he held her tighter yet. He'd thought that wasn't possible. No, what was impossible was for him to ever let her go. The words she'd told him once echoed in his mind, but he would try his best to never let them be true. The chipped cup and all it stood for were his again. His heart still had a dark void, but her light was filling it. She was right about him having to fight the darkness every day, but as long as he had her, he could do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time he had started this journey, Rumple and Belle had talked about how much they wished they could do this together. They were together now, but the last day of their journey was too filled with fear for Rumple to enjoy Belle's company. He'd waited so long for this chance, his every action planned so it would bring him closer to this. Now he was finally going to see his Bae again, but what could he say to him? How could he make up for what he'd done? What if his son wanted nothing to do with him? Those last words rang in his head.

 _You coward! Don't break your promise!_

He was broken out of his thoughts by Belle taking his hand.

"Henry forgave Emma. He even forgave Regina. Baelfire will forgive you."

"I let go of his hand," he said in half a whisper. He sounded lost, and didn't even seem to hear her. "I promised him I would go with him. I let him go to who knows what kind of life? I abandoned him, the same as my father did me. I vowed I would never do that to him, and look what I did."

"And look at all you did to find him again. You two must have been so close once. A bond like that doesn't break, no matter what happens."

He shook his head. "The man he had that bond with died when I became the Dark One, I'm afraid."

"No," she corrected. "He just lost his way in the dark, but now he's setting beside me, and about to have what he's worked for all this time."

She leaned against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her. Soon they pulled up in front of the apartment complex. Belle took his hand, and gave him a reassuring smile. Together, they walked up to the building. The question was, which apartment was Baelfire's? It wasn't a common name, so it was no surprise that he was calling himself something else. Rumple hoped he would at least see a name that meant something to him.

Footsteps approached, and he looked up at the sound. The man who was walking up was older. Rumple had known he would be. There was still no mistaking him. If there had been, the way he turned and ran confirmed it. As much as it hurt him to see, he knew no one else here would have a reason to run from him.

"I can't run." Ironic that magic allowed him to walk normally without the cane. It was both his literal and figurative crutch. Belle nodded in understanding.

"I'll bring him to you."

Bae didn't make catching him easy, but she didn't give up. Belle ran after him, calling his name until he finally slowed.

"Whatever you have to do with him, you can tell him I never want to see him again. His magic meant more to him than me the last time I saw him, and I doubt he's changed."

"He has. Will you please listen? If you just knew how hard he's been trying to find you-"

"He could have saved himself the trouble if he'd have come with me like he promised."

Belle sighed. "He knows that, and if you'd seen him since he lost you, you would know how much he's always loved you. If you won't talk to him, will you talk to me? Let me tell you what I know about him."

He hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Fine. I know a place where we can talk. If you convince me, I'll see him. If not, you convince him to stay the hell away from me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Already, Rumple was regretting letting Belle out of his sight. The charm was still highly experimental. He kept the shawl wrapped tightly around him, afraid of what would happen if it slipped. What if Belle was too far from him and the spell was broken? She'd have no idea who she was, lost in a strange place. There was the chance the charm was only needed to actually cross the line, and once across the memories would stay intact, but he honestly couldn't be sure. He was just about to go limping after her when he got the text.

 _Talking to him. Will try to bring him back as soon as I can. Don't worry._

That helped ease his mind a bit. At least Belle still remembered and they weren't in any sort of trouble. He sat down on the stoop. There was nothing to do but wait, and try to hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You said he's always loved me," Bae, or Neal as he was called now, said quietly. "If you know him at all, you know he isn't capable of love anymore. At least, not loving anything except his power."

"If that was true, he wouldn't be here now," Belle answered. "And I mean that literally. We ended up in this world because of a curse. It sent us all to a place called Storybrooke. No one can leave there and remember who they really are, unless they have a charmed object that has great importance to them. That's why your father is wearing that shawl. In this world, it's the last thing he has that connects him to you."

At least Neal was listening, so she continued.

"When I first met him, I came to work for him as part of a bargain."

Neal looked startled.

"If he's controlling you-"

"No, Neal. I'm with him now because I want to be. I've seen who he really is. At first I just saw a monster, a beast. I was only keeping up my end of the deal. One day someone stole from him. He was going to take revenge, but when he saw that the man was going to be a father, he let him go. He didn't want another father and son separated. Later I found some things that were yours. I couldn't get him to say much about them, but you should have seen his face. He made a mistake. He knows that, and he's never stopped regretting it."

Still, Neal remained stubborn.

"He didn't think about that at the time he let go of me."

"I can only imagine how terrible that was for you," Belle answered. "But people do learn and change from their mistakes. Someday when you have a child-"

"You can bet I would never abandon them like that!" he cut her off sharply. "If they needed me, I would be there."

"Family always needs each other. Fathers need their children too. He needs to see you now, even if it's only long enough to say he's sorry. At least give him that much."

He shook his head.

"I don't owe him anything." But then he drew a breath. "He asked me if I felt safe, when I first saw him as the Dark One. He actually thought it was for the best."

"He wanted to protect you," Belle said, hoping to encourage that line of thought. "He's done terrible things, but that's the darkness. It isn't the real him. Just talk to him, and you'll see how much good is still in him."

At last he gave in.

"I'll give him a few minuets."


	3. Chapter 3

Neal ignored his father's hopeful look when he and Belle walked back to the apartment, and his crushed look when he didn't say a word. He opened the door and nodded for him to go inside, but that was all. Once everyone was inside, Neal closed the door.

"Well, I'm listening."

"Bae-," Rumple began, not even knowing how to begin to apologize. "I know I've made mistakes, but you must believe me. I want to make up for it. There's no greater pain than regret."

"Try abandonment," his son scoffed back at him.

"Please," the father begged. "Let me make it up to you."

"How are you going to do that? Some crazy spell? That how you made her come with you here?"

Honestly, he had thought of a spell as the answer, making Bae fourteen again and getting the lost time back. Now he realized that his son would never want that.

"Bae, please. You once loved me."

"You were once a good man." His tone showed he believed that man was gone forever. Rumple took a breath, remembering what Belle had said when he'd feared the same thing.

"I can be that man again. I've changed. Come with me to Storybrook. Spend some time with me. Get to know me again, at least."

For one shining moment, he thought he would agree. At least he didn't disagree right away. Even that much was a huge improvement. Then Neal responded.

"Do you know what the last thing is that I see, every night before I fall asleep? This image of you. You and me, over that pit." Rumple was shaking his head. His eyes were half closed against his tears, not wanting to know that was the most dominant memory his son had of him. Of course, how could it not be? "Your hand, wrapped around mine. Then, you open your grip. As I fall away all I can see is your face, choosing all this-" He made a gesture, waving his hands like Rumple when casting a spell or making a deal. "Crap over me, letting me go."

 _He's going to refuse,_ Rumple realized. _He's telling me he can never forgive._ Then Belle spoke up.

"For what it's worth, Neal, he let himself be taken to a place where there was no magic until recently. He lived twenty eight years without magic, for the chance to see you again. He came here knowing he can't do magic outside Storybrook. I understand that doesn't change the past, but doesn't that show he's trying to change?"

Neal looked at her as if she were crazy.

"How can you even see him as human? He abandoned his child! How do you defend that?"

"I'm not," she responded. "I'm defending him, and the changes he's trying to make. If no one believes in him, what reason does he have to keep trying to be good at all?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "You really believe in him?

"Yes."

Such a simple, firm answer. The look of gratitude on his father's face was so genuine Bael couldn't doubt there was at least some connection between those two. He just couldn't be sure if Belle was right and his father could honestly love.

"I need some air. Just- stay here. I'll be back as soon as I feel like my head is on strait." He stepped out the fire escape, leaving Belle and his father alone for the time being.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's never going to come back with us," Rumple moaned.

"Just give him time. I know you've waited too long already, but you can't expect forgiveness right away."

He nodded. "I could accept that if I just knew forgiveness will come."

She slipped her arms around him.

"I can't promise he will. No one can. All you can do is let him see who you are."

He nearly laughed. "I'm not so sure that's such a good thing." He smiled at her. "But you are, aren't you?"

"If I weren't, I wouldn't have stayed with you this long."

He kissed her gently, thinking how he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her love, or Bae even thinking of forgiving him. He knew he should be grateful for that much. He should be willing to truly change completely, give up the dark power once and for all. One kiss and letting himself give in was all it would take. Yet the thought of being the weak spinner who could be forced to kiss a boot, who could do nothing to protect his loved ones, terrified him. Even knowing all it had cost him couldn't change his mind and heart.

 _Doesn't matter, anyway._ he told himself. _Sooner or later, she'll see the monster instead of the man. She will choose to leave you soon, and Bae will tell you you're not welcome in his life._ It only made sense. Everyone in his life had left him. His father, Milah, and Cora. He knew what small losses those were, but it made him all the more sure he would never have anyone who would always love him. Yet, even now, his hope wasn't completely gone. Maybe it would be less painful if it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Neal needed space, and time to think. It hurt to think he might say he never wanted to see him again, but the only thing he could do was wait for his answer, and hope he would come back with him to Storybrooke. He was so glad he'd brought Belle with him. He couldn't have faced this alone.

"He'll feel better when he comes back from his walk," she told him. "Maybe we should go for a walk ourselves."

That wasn't a bad idea, and Belle had always wanted to travel. He was anxious to see his son right away when he came back, but it would do no harm. Besides, who knew when they would be leaving Storybrooke again? So they enjoyed Manhattan for a few hours, taking in the skyscrapers, parks, and other attractions. While Belle was encouraging and supportive about Neal, she was clearly enjoying being somewhere she'd never been before. Seeing her enjoying herself so much lifted Rumple's mood, and he was feeling better by the time they returned to the apartment. The better mood wouldn't last. They were barely inside when he heard Belle yell.

"Look out!"

Rumple turned just in time to see Hook standing behind him. Before he could react, he was on the ground, but it wasn't the pirate who had shoved him. Belle had pushed him out of the way. Now she was slumped down holding her chest. The pirate stood over her, his hook dripping blood. The sheer horror of it paralyzed the Dark One. Hook himself looked pained. He'd been willing to hurt her, but he hadn't wanted her dead. Without even seeing the wound, Rumple could tell by Hook's face it would be a fatal one. The initial shock wore off, and Rumple ran to her side. He took her in his arms.

"No! Belle! You'll be all right. You have to be." He was shuddering almost too much to keep his arms around her. He could only stare at the wound. Already a green, sickly ooze was coming from it. He recognized the poison. She didn't have a chance against it, not without a magic remedy. Chances were small of making it back to Storybrooke in time. As gently as possible he eased Belle down. He didn't let go of her. She looked at him and whispered "I love you."

Any sign of gentleness was gone as he turned to face Hook. Whether it was genuine regret that Belle was dying, the shock that she'd sacrificed herself, or the familiarity of the scene, Hook hadn't attacked again. He made his face calm when he spoke.

"It isn't my fault if someone chooses to sacrifice themselves for a croc-" Rumple had his hand around Hook's throat, suspending him in mid air. He might not have the thick, scaly skin, but his expression made him every bit as terrifying as he'd looked in the Enchanted Forest.

"If Belle dies-" There was a feral growl in his voice. He seemed more animal than man.

"Then you'll know exactly how I felt when you killed her."

The beating he'd given Hook aboard the Jolly Roger looked like a brotherly embrace now. He had no magic here, but his rage was all he needed. Hook was slammed into the wall so hard Rumple was almost sure he heard the pirate's head crack. Almost. He slammed him once more to be sure. He dropped Hook to the floor. The cane was a blur as he thrashed every inch of Hook he could. At the same time he gave a series of well aimed kicks to Hook's chest. The change in breathing indicated cracked ribs and a punctured lung.

"I won't need magic to rip the life out of you. But before I do, I'm going to take you back to Storybrooke. I'll use every curse I know on you, and invent as many as I can imagine. You'll find I have a very good imagination. After I skin you alive with your own hook, I'll rip your heart out with no magic, just my bare hands."

"Don't-" Belle murmured. Hook actually laughed.

"I thought the Dark One could only be controlled with the dagger."

With a twist his hook was ripped off. Rumple held it to Hook's throat.

"You're making it very clear you have a death wish. Normally I expect payment for wish granting. In your case, I'll do it for the pleasure."

"Rumple, please!"

He didn't pull the hook back, but he turned to look at her.

"He deserves it, for what he did to you. It would be justice."

"And he thinks it's justice for what you did to Milah. You thought that was justice for what she did to you and Bae. Where does it stop?" He pulled the hook back slightly. "Please, be the better man. Be the good man I know you are. Don't give in to the dark. If you do, even if he's dead, he's won."

He hesitated, but nodded in agreement. That didn't mean Hook could be just left. He was too dangerous. One more good blow to the head left him unconscious. That was when Neal came back in. His eyes fell on his father, cradling Belle in his arms, and Hook laying there.

"What happened?"

"One of my old enemies," Rumple answered. "He tried to attack me. Belle took the blow meant for me. We have to get her back home now. She needs to be cured with magic." He fought to keep his voice steady. He couldn't face the fact that there was no way to get there in time.

"Hook?" Neal asked, shocked at seeing the pirate.

"You know him?"

He nodded, wincing as he looked at Belle.

"There's no antidote in this world. We have to get her back home."

"We'll get her there. I'll help you," Neal promised.

"No car would be fast enough," Rumple said in despair. "Not even a plane."

"There is one way," Neal said thoughtfully. "Hook's ship, the Jolly Rodger. It's the fastest vehicle there is."

Rumple shook his head.

"Hook's the one who did this to her. He won't fly the ship for us, and I've never done more than set foot on a ship before."

"I can fly it," Neal said, but didn't elaborate.

"You know how to fly a pirate ship?" Rumple really didn't want to know why his son had anything to do with Hook or knew about ships, but he was grateful when Neal nodded.

"Yeah I do."

At least there was a way home, but from the way Belle looked, he doubted even the Jolly Rodger would be fast enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Preparations were made for the trip as quickly as possible. Rumple barely paid attention as his son made a few phone calls. Apparently he just had to throw a few things together and let someone know he was leaving for a bit. Rumple's own phone kept ringing. Apparently Miss Swan had to reach him over something, but he ignored the calls. He'd be back in Storybrooke soon anyway, and whatever it was couldn't be more important than leaving quickly. Belle had forced him to promise to bring Hook back to Storybrooke for medical attention, otherwise he might still die from his injuries. Rumple was a bit surprised he'd been able to do that much damage without magic. It seemed when Belle was in danger there wasn't much of a limit to what he could do. Except stop the poison, he thought miserably.

Rumple held Belle gently against him as the ship traveled. No matter how many blankets were layered on her or how closely he held her, she was shivering. She drifted in and out of sleep. Each time she woke up she was weaker. No matter how fast they traveled, he was afraid they would never make it in time. The poison would be too far advanced soon.

"I love you," she whispered. He shook his head.

"Never say it like that, like a goodbye. I'm not losing you. I could never keep the darkness back without you." His voice shook. No one looking at him would believe he was as close to all powerful as anyone could be. He'd never been a physically big man, but he seemed to almost have shrunk since Belle's injury.

She reached up to stroke his face, and he cupped his hand over hers. Both hands were soon covered with his tears.

"I'm not giving up, Rumple. But if I just can't anymore, don't loose yourself. Keep fighting. Keep being brave."

"Brave?" He nearly choked. "I'm the worst coward who ever lived. You know that."

She shook her head, and spoke as firmly as she could. "Never let anyone tell you that. You're the bravest man I know. When you look in the mirror, I want you to see the man I see. A man who never stopped searching for his son. A man who would do anything for the people he loves. A man with a light in him so strong the darkness hasn't taken him even after all this time."

He kissed her hand tearfully.

"If you're gone, let the darkness take me." he sobbed. "There's no hope left. There's no point any more."

"Yes, there is," she insisted. "You found your son again. Even if he chooses not to stay with you, stay strong to be the man he knew you as. That's the man I know you are."

"Then stay with me," he begged.

"Don't worry. I'll never stop fighting for you," she promised. "I love you." This time there was firmness in the words. She wanted him to know beyond doubt. He managed a smile.

"There. That is how you say it." He shifted her slightly so he was holding her on his lap. Her head was against his shoulder. He stroked her hair. "And I love you too, my dear one."

Once she was asleep again he laid her down so she could rest more comfortably. Neal had been watching, but he had been quiet until now.

"You really do, don't you?" Neal asked. "Love her, I mean."

"Love is the strongest magic there is," he answered. "But it isn't a strong enough word for what I feel for her. After I lost you, I did every possible thing to try following you. I didn't care who was hurt in the plans I made, as long as I found you again. Then I met her. She came to live with me." He decided against saying how. "I didn't even know I was falling in love with her. One day she opened the curtains in my castle. I'd forgotten how pleasant light could be. She fell from the ladder, and I caught her. I could have just let her fall, but I didn't want her to be hurt." His throat seemed to swell closed. "And now she's dying because she protected me."

Neal placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"She told me she knows there's good in you. She must see a lot of it if she's willing to give her life for you."

Rumple nodded. "She always sees the good in people. When the good isn't there, she creates it."

Neal wasn't sure what to make of his father. This wasn't the person he'd expected to meet if he ever saw him again. This was someone vulnerable, but who loved with everything in him. This was more like the father he'd known as a meek, gentle spinner. He still had his doubts, but maybe something was in his father since Belle came into his life that hadn't been there before.


	6. Chapter 6

The journey was over at last. They left the ship, got into the car, and headed for the pawn shop, where there would be the best chance to help Belle. Emma drove up almost at the same time they reached the shop. Clearly she had been looking for them, and something was very wrong. He was probably in trouble for taking Belle from the hospital. If he'd known it would have ended up with her hurt anyway, he would have left her there. However, he soon found out taking Belle from the hospital was the least of Emma's concerns at the moment.

"Why the hell didn't you answer your phone? We've been going crazy trying to reach you." Then she noticed one of the two other men in the car as they started getting out.

"Neal?"

"Emma?" He looked as surprised to see her as she was to see him, although not unhappy. "What are you doing here? And since when do you know my dad?"

"Your dad?" Her tone showed her astonishment. "Rumplestiltskin is your dad? You're Baelfire?"

Rumple was also very curious about how they knew each other, but that wasn't the most important thing at the moment.

"Right now Belle needs care. We'll talk later."

"You also might want to call an ambulance for the guy in the back seat," Neal pointed out, guessing that had conveniently slipped his father's mind.

Hook let out a low groan. His injuries were even more painful now that he had been dealing with them for awhile. There was no doubt he needed medical attention. Emma glared at Rumple.

"Care to explain what exactly happened to him, Gold?" she demanded.

"He seems to have a bad habit of being hit by cars," he answered. He already knew Emma wasn't buying it. He didn't especially care if she believed him or not.

"And did the car also happen to back over him several times?" She was growing more exasperated.

"Worry about your duties as sheriff at a more convenient time, Miss Swan. Right now, as I've said, Belle's life is in danger."

"Wait, we're all in danger. That's what I tried to call you about." Emma sounded frantic now. "Regina and Cora are after the dagger. We don't know how much longer until they find it, if they haven't already."

He knew they hadn't. If they had, he'd already be destroying all of Storybrooke.

"No one's found the dagger in all this time." Yet this was the first time those two had been after it.

"Go get it," Belle said quietly. "You know you can't risk them getting it."

"But you need help, right now."

"If you don't, everyone could die. You don't even know if you can still save me."

He paused, but knew she was right about one thing. If they found the dagger, they could order him to do absolutely anything. He would be helpless to disobey, and he could guess what they would have him do first. What better way to prove they completely owned him then having him kill Belle? And once they found out his son was here, he would be next on their list.

"There is one way to save you. Only one." She'd hate it, if she knew what he was planning. Still, there was no choice. "Let's get you inside the shop. I can at least protect you from most dangerous magic they'd cast there."

Soon he had made Belle as comfortable as possible. He'd drawn magic chalk lines to help protect her, and cast additional protection spells Emma and his son kept exchanging glances, but he could find out more about that later. He could already tell they must have quite a past, but there would be time to learn about that. There wasn't much time to stop Cora and Regina and save Belle.

No one else would be willing to do what he had to. Well, he had a feeling one person might, if she were desperate enough and out for revenge. She wasn't at a dark enough point in her life though. Sometimes, being the Dark One had advantages. For one, being willing to do whatever it took to defeat an enemy. For another, understanding sometimes it was impossible to do the right thing without someone getting hurt. In this case, one deed would accomplish both. What was one more dark deed blackening his heart compared to that?

"Belle, if I'm going to save you I have to leave you for a moment. Promise me you'll be here when I get back?"

Her breath was weaker now. There was less color in her face. She didn't have much time. She kept her eyes locked on his and nodded.

"I'll be here."

He kissed her, but couldn't afford to waste any more time. He went to grab another blanket to wrap around Belle, and she didn't see when he grabbed one other thing and shoved it in his pocket. With one more look, he stepped out. He wouldn't let himself think this could be the last time he ever saw Belle alive.

Magic always came with a price, and someone else's life would have to be traded for Belle's. It was a trade he was more than willing to make. The only question was who's life? The pirate who had caused this in the first place seemed like the perfect choice, but Belle had been adamant that he be left alive. Emma had already called an ambulance for him, so he couldn't even use the excuse he'd died of his injuries. The next choice was Cora. He would never get close enough to her in time if her heart were still in her chest, but she'd shown him how she'd removed it to protect herself. That would lead to her death. Irony was indeed everywhere.

Lighting the candle, he said, then repeated her name. Now came the hard part, getting it back into her body. He knew she'd be looking for him. Most likely she already knew where he was now, but he could use that. The idea of leading her and Regina right to the dagger was unnerving, but they would never stop until they found it. If he beat them to it, at least he'd be in control of the situation, and once it was in his hand it would be much safer. Better still, if he brought Cora to him, it would save him time looking for her. Belle didn't have time to waste.

Going to the tower, he removed the dagger. Almost as soon as he was holding it, he heard the whoosh of Cora and Regina appearing in smoke.

"We'll be taking that."

He turned to face them and shook his head.

"I don't think so. No one's ever taken this dagger from me before, and there's no way I'm letting either of you get your hands on it."

"We thought you might need a little extra incentive," Cora said with a smirk. With a wave of her hand she made Belle appear. Rumple felt a chill. If they'd gotten past the chalk line to get to her, who knew what else they'd done? Was everyone else safe? And what had they done to hurt Belle? Cora must have known what he was thinking by the look in his eyes.

"No one is hurt. Yet." She nodded to Regina, who immediately ripped out Belle's heart. Rumple's first instinct was to take mother and daughter out with a spell, but there was a chance if he tried they would crush Belle's heart first. He couldn't take the chance. The look of pain on Belle's face was enough to make sure they would pay. His only regret was that if his plan worked, Cora wouldn't live long enough for him to get the complete revenge he wanted. "Give us the dagger if you want her alive."

As if he would fall for that. It was holding on to the dagger that would protect her. If he handed it over, they would either kill her themselves, or force him to kill her. He knew Belle's best hope was in him talking them down. That would be impossible with Cora, but with Regina there was a chance.

"Does this scene remind you of anything, Regina? You've seen someone holding the heart of someone you loved once, haven't you?"

"Don't!" she screamed. "Don't you dare talk about him!"

"Are you really willing to put someone else through what you went through that day? You think Daniel would still love you, seeing what you're doing now?"

It was working. Tears were pouring down Regina's cheeks.

"Are you going to listen to his killer? Or are you going to do what he would have wanted?"

She was too manipulated to listen to that.

"Mother always wanted what was best for me."

"Oh yes, you're so much happier now. I can see that. If you had it to do over, you wouldn't save him if you could. I forgot how well things have gone for you ever since that day." She was shaking her head tearfully now. "Your mother can never love the way she is now, Regina. She proved that to me long ago, but you can change that. Do the right thing. Let Belle go, and I'll help you heal her."

He held out the box, which Cora recognized instantly.

"Regina don't!"

Cora had guessed it would be a trick, but it was too late. Regina shoved Belle's heart back into her and pushed her to Rumple. In the next movement, she took the box and was replacing Cora's heart. With the dagger secured in his coat, Rumple held Belle carefully and disappeared with her in a cloud of purple smoke. Instantly they were back in his shop. Neal and Emma were unconscious but unhurt. Still in his arms, Belle shuddered, but then breathed deeply. The wound in her chest had finally stopped bleeding. It was working. He nearly dropped her he was so weak with relief. She would definitely hate him for this when she found out how he had saved her, but she was saved. That was all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Even as he saw the life returning to Belle, Rumple knew Regina was not going to be leaving them in peace. He was about to start casting every protective spell he could think of when Regina appeared in a cloud of smoke. Rumple stood in front of Belle, who was looking confused. Regina likely wouldn't care that Belle hadn't known what he'd done. She didn't attack. She advanced, but didn't cast a spell.

"Well, you were right about one thing. Giving her back her heart did let my mother love me. Her last words to me were that I would have been enough." There was more danger in the calm way she was speaking that if she'd been screaming.

"Last words?" He couldn't look at Belle as she asked the question. "What did you do?"

"You can see Belle clearly doesn't know what I did. She isn't to blame."

"Then maybe she should." She stepped closer as Rumple stepped back, closer to Belle. "He cursed her heart. He traded your life for hers." She turned to Rumple. "I should have known not to trust you! You use people's desperation against them. Well you have one desperate need, someone you'd do anything to protect." She turned back to Belle with a sinister smile. Rumple already had his hands ready to cast a blasting spell.

"Oh don't worry. I can do worse than hurt her. She's your heart, and if there's one thing I specialize in-" she let the threat hang in the air, and then she was gone. Rumple turned to face a very angry Belle.

"You killed someone else to save me. Do you think I want to live that way, knowing every breath I take was stolen? And don't try to tell me that because it was Cora that makes it all right."

His eyes looked down, but it was clear he didn't regret his actions.

"Belle, from the moment you were stabbed, someone was going to die. I would be a very poor dealer if I had let someone like you die for someone like her, or someone like me." His voice caught. "I couldn't let you sacrifice yourself like that."

"It was my choice. You, my father, and everyone else have to let me make my own choices. I would never have let someone die for me."

There was a long silence. Rumple finally broke it by asking "You would rather be dead and have her alive? It would be better if you were gone and she was here? She'd probably have the dagger by now, and everyone we know would be dead, or worse."

She didn't know how to answer. Neither option had been good. She knew he'd really had no choice. Yet she couldn't simply forgive him. She couldn't forgive herself for being alive at that price. She knew what Cora was, but she'd still been Regina's mother. Regina had put her through torture, but Belle still saw the good in her, the way she did in Rumple. If Cora's last words had really been that Regina would have been enough, maybe she could have been redeemed as well.

"Just- don't talk to me right now. I want to be alone for a bit."

She started to leave, and didn't look back. She didn't want to look at him. That wasn't because she was angry at him, although she was. She couldn't stand the sight of the look on his face. Even with him behind her, she could see him, looking more like a whipped puppy than a man.

She spent the evening at home. She didn't feel like doing anything. She didn't feel like doing nothing. The image of Regina, so broken at Cora's death, refused to stop haunting her. She kept imagining Cora speaking those last words to Regina. She tried looking at a book, but it couldn't distract her enough. Still feeling weak and tired from the poison, she decided to lay down and try to sleep.

It wasn't until several hours later that she woke up. It was dark but she was aware of a sweet smell filling the room. Turning on the light, she saw that the walls were covered in roses. A fresh vase of them was on the table beside the bed, and several vases were on the dresser. A note was attached to one of them. She didn't need to see it to know who they were from. She should have guessed anyway that Rumple would never leave her unprotected with Regina out to get them. Opening it, she saw one sentence.

 _If you'll have them._

The words were well chosen. Belle remembered that time he'd first offered her a rose. She could see the way he'd bowed down, holding it out. The words he'd said then had been almost the same. _If you'll have it._ There were times like those he could be so sweet, gentle, and kind. Then there were times when he was cold, cunning, and dangerous. Not to her. She didn't believe he'd ever hurt her. Hurting others for her wasn't much better.

He fought to be a better man. He devoted his life to finding his son. Even if she didn't like how he'd saved her, she did owe him her life. She'd been willing to die for him. Would she be willing to let someone else do the same? She'd have hated it, but she couldn't have lost him.

What bothered her most was that he didn't have any regret that Cora was dead. It had been a simple trade. Magic always came with a price, and he'd written off a living person as payment. He could be so cold at times like that it was hard to see him as human. He could indeed be a beast, a reptilian cocodile. Yet didn't even beasts and crocodiles have hearts?

Loving him had never been easy. She supposed no love ever was. Snow and Charming had been torn apart again and again. But that was always because of what others did, not because of problems in their relationship. When they had the chance they just fit together perfectly. She wished she and Rumple could be like that. Yet that was part of why she loved him, because he faught so hard to not be lost in the dark. It was hard, but he still tried. When he failed though-.

Laying one of the roses on the pillow beside her, she turned out the light and laid back down. She wanted to stop thinking about him, but even in sleep he was in her thoughts. As she dreamed, she saw him holding out a hand for her. He had that broken look on his face, but she refused to reach back for him. The last thing the dream showed was him clutching his chest, dropping to his knees and doubling over in pain. Hen she woke up in the morning she knew she had to see him.


	8. Chapter 8

When Belle came into the pawn shop, Rumple had his back to her, organizing something. He was used to customers coming at any time, whether the shop was open or not. He probably wouldn't have paid attention, but he recognized Belle's steps. He turned to her, and his eyes were cast down. Neither of them said anything at first.

"I can't be sorry for what I did to save you," he finally said, his voice quiet. "I could never be sorry you're alive, no matter what the cost."

That seemed to be the story of his life, trying to do something right and having it end horribly. Laming himself to survive the war had lead to Milah leaving him. Trying to control the Dark One to protect his son had lead to him becoming the Dark One and losing him. Saving Belle had caused a rift between them. Even so, the only two people in the world he loved were safe. That made everything worth it.

"I'm still not happy about a life being the cost," Belle told him. "But I wouldn't have been happy with the alternative either. I am glad to be here. I just wish there was another way."

"There wasn't," he answered.

"What would you have done if there hadn't been someone after the dagger?" she asked. "Who would have died then?"

He didn't have to think before answering.

"In that case, I would have held the candle over my own heart and repeated my own name." He said it like she'd asked what color the sky was, like the answer was so obvious the question didn't need answering. "I don't make promises I can't keep, and I don't leave debts unpaid. I owe you my life, and I'm not just talking about with Hook. From when we first met until now, you saved everything that is still good in me."

Belle reached out and took his hand.

"I'm glad this didn't end up with either of us dead, but promise me you'll never hurt anyone to protect me again, yourself included."

He shook his head. "I told you I don't make promises don't intend to keep. If you're in danger, I will protect you at any cost. That's the only promise I can keep," he said gently. "Will you promise me to never risk yourself for me again?"

"No," she answered. 'That's not a promise I could keep either."

They stood holding hands, and his gaze shifted towards their cup.

"I told you once that I love my things. I didn't add that's because after people leave, things are all that's left."

The implication was clear. He was afraid of her leaving him.

"I have my son again, if he'll forgive me, but you kept the good in me alive so I'd have that chance."

"Have you talked to him today?" Belle asked after a moment.

He shook his head. It had been different when Belle had been in danger. They'd been working together to get her to safety. They could avoid talking about what had happened between them. Now, he was afraid to face him. Belle gave him an encouraging smile.

"Go talk to him. I'll meet you at the library after."

The idea of her being alone made him uneasy. Regina was hardly going to let Cora's death go unavenged.

"I'll walk you there first. I'm not taking any chances."

"No," Belle said firmly. "I think I'll get a bit of cleaning done here first. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but trust me to take care of myself. Besides, this place really does need cleaning."

He felt a twinge of guilt.

"You don't work for me anymore."

"I know, but I want to do this. I'll be fine."

Rumple knew he couldn't argue with her at this point, but he didn't have to. There were other ways to keep her safe. He could protect her from the most dangerous thing Regina could do easily. He placed his hand over her heart and kissed her. She didn't see the slight glow over her chest. Now, no one would be able to remove her heart. He pulled back slightly from the kiss, treasuring the way she kept her eyes closed a moment after like she always did.

"Now, go talk to your son. You didn't search for him all this time just to avoid him now."

He stroked her face slightly before leaving the shop. As he did he collected a single hair from her. Now he had something of hers to find her if she went missing. Once he was gone Belle started dusting. She had never broken anything of his after chipping that cup. It still made her smile to think he'd always kept it. Picking it up, she took a closer look at it, but as soon as it was in her hand a chill went through her. A fog filled her mind. She only knew she had to leave. She was in Mr. Gold's shop, and she wanted nothing to do with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time he was done talking to Bae, it was later than he'd expected. Still, he wasn't too late, and the visit had gone well. He might not be completely forgiven yet, but he was starting to feel like it was possible. Belle at least understood why he'd done what he had. Things weren't perfect, but they were improving.

The library door was locked, which made sense at this time of day and with Regina being out for revenge. Belle would know he could easily unlock it. A second later he stepped inside. Belle turned to face him, and when she did, she looked almost ready to attack him. This went beyond any anger over what he'd done. This was pure hate.

"Belle, whatever it is-"

"Just leave!" she snapped at him. "What did you come here for anyway? If you think you can force me to work for you again, you have no hold over me anymore."

This wasn't Belle. Something had changed her, and he didn't have to think hard to know who'd done it.

"Whatever Regina has you thinking-"

Belle didn't let him finish.

"Regina? You're the one who took me as payment for saving my people. You think I'm ever going to forget you locking me in that tower? I cried for days. It took that long for you to even give me a pillow. Even then it was only to cry into so you wouldn't hear it."

She really believed that was the only reason he'd given her that pillow. The way he'd acted then, he couldn't blame her.

"I was a complete monster to you then. I know that, but try to think. You started talking to me, changing me. We started to care about each other. We fell in love."

"I fell in love with someone who threw blood soaked aprons at me to wash after he'd finished whipping prisoners? With someone who tried to force me to watch him kill a prisoner I let go?"

"I didn't kill him. You have to remember how that day ended. I was going to kill him, but I saw he'd stolen from me to save his pregnant wife. When we went back to the castle, I gave you an entire library. Try to remember."

Her eyes seemed to swim with fog. Some magic was blocking the good memories, leaving only the bad.

"The things I remember, they are true?" she demanded.

"Yes," he was forced to admit. "But they aren't the whole truth. You have to listen."

She was advancing towards him, and he took a step back.

"Whatever I can't remember, if it's anything at all like what I can, I'm glad I've forgotten it. If I can forget you completely someday I hope I do!"

She slammed the door between them and locked it. Ordinarily that wouldn't have kept him out, but going back in now would be a bad idea. It was time to pay Regina a visit. The only question was how much was she going to suffer before she undid this.


	9. Chapter 9

As luck would have it, Rumple ran into Regina just a few feet from the library. She didn't seem very afraid for someone he planned to put through a lot of pain, but then she never had acted intimidated by him. Perhaps that was because she could use magic too, but the student had a long way to go to match the teacher. That was assuming of course that she lived that long. He wouldn't give her good odds of that. Regina smirked, knowing how his last meeting with Belle ha gone.

"I warned you I didn't have to hurt her."

"What exactly did you do?" His voice was almost a growl.

"I reminded her exactly what sort of man she fell in love with. You know if an object holds enough love it takes on a magic all its own, simple enough to reverse." The cup. She's used the very symbol of their love to break their bond.

A tree was growing not far from where they were standing. Without even moving a finger, Rumple made the branches grow and wrap around Regina's arms, legs, and neck. They were tightening, and lifting her off the ground.

"You really should have thought twice before coming between Belle and I, Dearie. I should have made you regret even thinking about that long ago."

"You should have thought twice before killing my mother!"

Her breath was almost completely cut off, but she was actually smiling. When Rumple followed her gaze, he saw why. They were within view of the library, and Belle was looking out the window at them. If there was any thought left in her heart that he might be a good man, he'd just removed it. He freed Regina and made the tree go back to normal, but it was too late. The image of him about to torture and kill the queen was already in her brain. Regina smirked, and he knew he'd let himself fall into her trap. All Rumple could do was watch as Belle turned away in disgust, her hand over her mouth and her eyes horrified, as if she couldn't believe what kind of man he was.

Rumple lost no time in reversing the curse Regina had placed on the cup, but he knew that wouldn't be enough to bring her memories back. She would have to love him, truly love him, for that to happen. At this point, he was desperate enough to go to David for advice. Somehow David and his true love had fallen in love all over again, even without knowing their real identities. He didn't imagine Prince Charming would be overly eager to help, but when he went to him and and told him that for once he would be in his debt, he agreed. It wasn't that David was thinking what Rumple could do for him. There was a different look in his eyes. _Perfect_ , Rumple thought sarcastically, _I'm pitied now_.

David's advice wasn't exactly the most useful either.

"When Regina cursed Mary Margaret and me, there was still a sliver of the real us, of Snow and Charming, inside."

"So how do I bring back Belle's memories of the good times?" Rumple asked

"Show her the man she fell in love with."

That was supposed to be helpful? The man she'd fallen in love with had been cruel, manipulating, selfish, and rude. The only reason there was any good in him for anyone to even try to love had been because she created it in him. With her not trying to do that, with her writing him off as a monster, how was he supposed to be anything except that? Would she even notice if he was being the man she wanted him to be? It looked like his only choice was to try, and hope the day would come when she'd give him another chance.

Until then, she wasn't the only person who's love he had to earn back. Ever since they'd arrived back in Storybrooke, his son hadn't been especially warm to him, but he hadn't avoided him either. He was glad he'd never mentioned Cora and what he'd had to do to her. If his son thought he was terrible for what he'd done, he didn't say so.

Rumple was still uneasy seeing him, and had trouble bringing himself to go for another visit. He knew Belle had been right. It was pointless to spend so long searching for him only to avoid him now. Still, it was several more days before father and son saw each other again. It was actually Henry who talked him into it. He came into his shop one day and started talking

"I saw your son around town the other day," he said cheerfully. "He seems like a really nice guy."

Rumple couldn't help smiling a little.

"Naturally I'm proud of him."

"I bet he missed you." His tone was conversational. "I mean, I always wanted to meet my other mom." He was quiet a moment. "My dad is dead, but if he were alive, I'd be looking for him like I did her. You spent so much time trying to find your son, you must really love him. He must be glad to have a dad that loves him that much."

Rumple groaned. "I wish it were that simple, Henry."

The boy shrugged. "You're still family though. My family always finds each other. And after we do, there's no feeling bad about how someone was lost. We're just glad to be together again." With that Henry left the shop, leaving Rumple with new hope and determination.

This time the younger man was not alone. When he opened the door to let Rumple in, the father saw a dark skinned young woman setting on the sofa. Rumple supposed she was attractive enough, but he felt an almost instant dislike for her.

As a general rule, Rumple was good at spotting a liar, although he would admit he wasn't perfect at it. This woman, Tamara, only gave her name and said hello when Bae introduced them, but there was an aura of dishonesty about her. There was something else too. It was something he'd felt around Cora when she'd removed her heart. He was sure Tamara's heart was in place, but some instinct warned him she was just as unfeeling.

She was not the one who would make his son happy. Bae seemed to realize that himself, even if he didn't consciously know it. He didn't look at her the way a person looked at his true love. Rumple was polite enough to her as she told the story of how she and Neal had met. He carried on a conversation with her, but his son could tell what he was really thinking, and mentioned it after she left the room a for a moment.

"You don't like her," he said once he was sure she couldn't hear.

"No, I don't," Rumple answered honestly. "There's something off about her, a coldness."

He knew from his son's expression that he wouldn't listen.

"Look, you don't get to tell me who to be with," he said defensively.

"I'm not trying to," Rumple told him. "And I don't pretend to be an expert on love. I do know something about women I thought loved me not being what they seemed though. I don't want to see you hurt by her."

He was afraid Bae would bring up how he's already hurt him badly. Instead he said "I don't need to be protected from her, or anything else. You don't have to go around trying to keep me safe, especially with the extremes you took it to. I'm not a child anymore. I've grown up." He wasn't angry. He just sounded like he was trying to convince his father.

"Yes, you have." Regret was in every line of Rumple's face. He would undo all the lost years if he could. He would never see his child again, not as a child, but that wasn't truly the important thing. "But you're still me son, Bae. No matter what happens, you're always going to be my son."

AN: A special thank you to my reviewers, especially Snapegirlkmf. They mean the world to me.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: As much as I love Rumple, this chapter will be a slight divergence from that. Because of the changes so far, other this will be changed in the story, and they have to be shown.

Rumple wasn't the only one who distrusted Tamara. Henry had a bad feeling about her too, one that Emma didn't exactly discourage. She still kept her distance from Neal, and Henry was quick to pick up on that. By now, he knew his mother had known Neal before, and was eager to hear stories about their past. All Emma would tell him was that it had been years since she'd seen him, and they hadn't parted on the best of terms. Henry had no trouble telling there was more to the story than that, and easily picked up on the fact that there were still feelings between them. Emma denied that was why she was willing to help him dig up dirt on Tamara. Henry didn't believe that, but was glad of her involvement either way.

Tamara claimed to go for hikes in the woods, and that was where Emma and Henry found the trailer. At first Emma wondered if it had something to do with Tamara. Whether it did or not, as Sheriff she had to investigate it. She made Henry stay back and had her gun aimed.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anyone in here?" At first there was no answer, but then she heard creaking as an entirely wooden August stepped out.

"Just me," he answered miserably.

"August?" Emma gasped. "What happened to you? The curse broke." By now both she and Henry were in the trailer, realizing there was no threat.

August shook his head at Emma's question.

"Not for me. When it lifted, I could move again but I stayed like this. This is my own punishment, not the Queens, I did this to myself."

"You need to go see your dad," Henry said firmly.

"I can't let him see me like this," August answered, fear in his voice. "The woodpile of failure." He looked at Emma. "I didn't want you to see me like this either. I'm the reason you grew up thinking you didn't have a family who loves you. I'm the reason you didn't grow up knowing the truth."

"You were a child at the time," Emma told him. "You shouldn't have been expected to look after a baby."

"Your dad will understand that you were just a kid," Henry said. "Families stick together. Mr. Gold's son is starting to forgive him. My dad is dead, and so I'll never get the chance to talk to him. You have the chance I never will. Your dad will finally know who you are, You can't just waste that."

August's wooden face showed surprise. "Mr. Gold's son is back? And you're dad's dead? But I-" Behind Henry, Emma was frantically shaking her head. August gave her just the slightest of nods. He was sure if Henry had found her, he'd learn the truth eventually, but that wasn't his secret to tell. "I'm sorry to hear that kid., but I am glad you found your mom and your grandparents. Looks like your family really always does find each other."

Emma didn't miss the hint in his words and tone. If she didn't tell Henry, he'd find out somehow. It would be better if she told him and explained.

"So," Henry prompted "You'll come back with us to town then? At least then you and your dad will be together, and maybe we can find a way to help you. The Blue Fairy changed you once."

"She can't help me this time," August answered. "I broke the terms to keep me real. It's my own fault. I was supposed to be brave, truthful, and unselfish. Instead I've lived a life of cowardice, selfishness, and dishonesty."

"Then wouldn't the first step to fixing things be being brave enough to see your dad, telling him the truth, and thinking about how much he misses you and doing something to fix it?" August stared at Henry. Sometimes it was easy to forget he was only eleven.

"Told you before you're a smart kid." he sighed. "All right. I have nothing to lose but having him be ashamed of me, and at least then he'll know I'm all right. It's better than him worrying."

Suddenly something felt strange on his head. August reached back, and felt hair. Actual hair! Not wood. It was just a slight tuft, but it was an improvement. Henry grinned at him.

"You see? It's starting to help already."


	11. Chapter 11

There hadn't been any need for August to worry about Marco's reaction. He was so relieved to have him back and know he was safe he didn't even ask what he'd done to turn to wood again. In fact he apologized for giving him such a burden when he'd been only a boy. Their reunion was a heartwarming thing to see. When word of it reached Rumple he was honestly glad, even if August had tried tricking him before. If there was one thing he hated worse than anything else, it was seeing a father and son separated.

There were a lot of reunions going on lately. He went to visit Bae regularly now, even if he still didn't like Tamara. They avoided the subject, and Rumple was polite and, by his standards, not overly cold to her. He wondered if she'd bring up the subject of them all being book characters in this world, but she never did. That meant either she still didn't know, or she'd accepted it easily. He guessed it was the first option. Even the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming hadn't believed until she'd seen.

Even though things were so much better between him and Bae, there was still no improvement with Belle. He was on his absolute best behavior, but it didn't seem to matter. He wasn't sure what exactly she heard from others about him these days, but whenever she saw him he still saw the hate in her eyes. Every time he thought he'd come close to getting a smile from her, or triggering some happy memory they'd shared, her eyes fogged over again. It appeared that the spell she was under blocked any love for him as well as good memories. True love's kiss would break it, but only if he could get her to fall in love with him all over again.

If he hadn't been so preoccupied with that, he would have known big things were happening in Storybrooke. August was the first to know it for certain when he saw Tamara again. She looked surprised at seeing him, but she didn't let on about how they knew each other. She was a very good actress, but not quite good enough. He saw just a hint in the look on her face. She could see him as he really looked. Anyone who didn't believe would see him as a normal looking man. She knew magic was real. The question was, what did she know about the people here? When the first passed each other on the street, he tried to learn more, once the initial surprise passed.

"Tamara? Never thought I'd see you again."

She shrugged. "If you mean outside of Hong Kong, I'm here with my fiance. If you mean alive, I was able to get the cure for my cancer. The Dragon's remedy worked. You must have found what you needed too."

Unbelievably, she acted as though they'd left on good terms, not with her leaving him in the gutter. And that last remark was her subtle way of her taunting him. Even though he was starting to become a real man again, he still had a ways to go before he's be completely flesh and blood.

"Actually I did. I'm getting better, anyway." Let her make of that what she would. She only smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Well, gotta head for my daily walk. Marathon to train for."

He wasn't going to just let her walk away so easily.

"Tamara wait." She looked back at him, and he walked closer. Then he said very quietly, in almost a whisper "Why are you really here?"

She gave that innocent smile.

"I told you I'm here with my fiance, Neal."

He narrowed his eyes as much as possible, but didn't say anything else. He had no idea what she was really up to, and no way to prove she was planning anything. All he could do for now was keep an eye on her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few days later when Emma, Mary Margaret, and David came into the pawn shop.

"We need you help," Mary Margaret said quickly. It was funny how little had changed between the Enchanted Forrest and here. People still came to him for magical solutions to their problems.

"Regina's gone missing and we think she may be in danger," she continued. Did she honestly expect he'd help with that, for any price? He couldn't suppress a smile.

"Just the way I like her." He hoped whoever had kidnapped Regina, if she really was kidnapped, was making her regret ever being born. He only wished he were there to see it.

"Look, whatever your feelings are about Regina, we still have to help her," David tried to convince him.

"Why do the Chamings even care what happens to the Evil Queen?"

"There was good in her once," Mary Margaret reminded him. "The evil in her was put there by what others did. Besides, no matter what Cora did she was still Regina's mother, and it hurt her as badly to lose her as it did me to lose mine."

He would probably still have refused, but just then Belle walked past the shop, on the other side of the street. He grimaced, and remembered he'd decide to be on his best behavior. He doubted it would do any good, but maybe helping Regina would finally get Belle to see past the spell she was under to the good she helped create in him.

"I suppose I can come up with something to help."


	12. Chapter 12

Going to the cabinet, Rumple pulled out a small glass bottle. Something clear was inside it.

"What is that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"One of Regina's tears." It was hardly the strangest of the magical items he had. Apparently it was enough to raise questions though.

"Why do you have one of Regina's tears?"

"Because I do." He collected magical items and services in deals. Everyone knew that, the reason why he'd traded for it was hardly important. If they honestly wanted to help Regina they could start by stopping the pointless questions. "This spell, however, requires two tears."

"You need one of my tears?" Mary Margaret questioned. Well at least she caught on fairly fast.

"Well just think of a dark moment, dearie, something bleak and hopeless." He held the bottle under her eye, and whatever she thought of must have worked. A tear trickled down her cheek, fell into the bottle, and mixed with Regina's. The liquid glowed a moment.

"Now," he explained. 'When you drop this in your eye, you'll be connected to Regina, wherever she is. Whatever she sees, you'll see." He added a warning to that. 'Whatever she feels, you'll feel." If Regina was being hurt, Mary Margaret would feel it. She was unphased.

"How long doe the spell last?" David asked.

"Long enough to lead you to her, and that is as much as I'm doing to help her."

As the Charmings walked away he heard David sarcastically mumble "Always a pleasure."

Normally he would have just let the remark slide, but this was not a day he was in a mood to .

"You know, nothing said I even had to help you. People come looking to me for deals, and they get what they pay for. If they don't like the price or how I go about things, they can always go somewhere else."

David turned back to him.

"Have you ever done something just to help someone, no strings attached?"

"Believe it or not yes, and it's never ended well for me."

"I think Belle would disagree. You remember the advice I gave you about how to in Belle back?"

He nodded. "Show her the man she fell in love with. In case you haven't noticed, that hasn't been working. Regina's magic has blocked any good impression I might make on her."

Again David looked at him almost with real sympathy. Not what Rumple wanted, but it was a change to have someone at least pretend to think of his best interest for once.

"Look. I've been through my wife forgetting she ever knew me at all, and her forgetting she loved me before Regina ever cast her curse. You got something for it, but you did help me get her back, and save her life when she bit that apple. I don't have magic, but it would come in handy right now to help Regina. And if you help, maybe you'll have a chance of convincing Regina to take the spell off Belle."

"You're trying to use what I want to get what you want. Not going to work," he said coldly.

David turned to leave again, but he had a few last words for the other man.

"You're right. It would really be to my advantage if you decided to be of more help now. But for all you've done in the past, I do believe you love Belle as much as I love Mary Margaret, and I have felt what you feel now at times when I almost gave up hope. Believe it or not, I do honestly hope you find a way to get the real Belle back."

With that he left, and for some reason Rumple did believe him. Hitting his cane down on the floor, he swore under his breath. The last thing he wanted to do was help Regina, but maybe there was a chance David was right. There wasn't much to lose by helping her anyway, except enjoying her suffering. He was almost past believing any good deeds on his part would help Belle see the man within the beast, but maybe Regina could be convinced to lift her spell. And if that didn't work, he rationalized, he could always force the information he needed out of Regina later. Letting her be tortured by someone else wasn't going to help anything, as fun to see as it would be.

Pacing back and forth several times, he finally made his choice. He went to the door and opened it.

"Wait!" He groaned, questioning his own sanity. "I'm coming with you."

David smiled at him, a genuine smile. Not the smile of someone who tricked him into helping.

"Thank you."

It was the first time he could honestly remember being thanked for anything.


	13. Chapter 13

The spell worked as soon as the drop was in Mary Margaret's eye. It confirmed that Regina was in danger, but Mary Margaret hadn't been able to tell where. All she's been able to do was feel pain and cold. There was only one detail that might tell them where Regina was, a smell of sardines. Emma and Neal had gone around searching, and David walkied them to let them know the latest news. When Emma heard about the smell, she warned them to get to the docks right away.

Being the heroes, Mary Margaret and David immediately set out. Rumple had never considered himself a hero, and was debating just going back to his shop, but he remembered he had said he'd help. He never broke a promise. This hadn't exactly promised, but he decided to still follow through. He would be eternally grateful he made that decision.

They found Regina strapped to a table, being tortured by Greg. David quickly ended that, shooting the machine that sent the shocks into her. Greg fled, but Mary Margaret and David were too focused on getting Regina freed to go after him. He walkied Emma and Neal what had happened and let them know Regina was safe now.

Rumple however couldn't have cared less about helping Regina, but he did use a freezing spell to keep Greg in place. The Charmings seemed to think that was a job done with the victim safe and the kidnapper caught, but Rumple had a vague sense of dread, not exactly seeing the future but a sense too strong to be ignored. A second later a shot rang out, and without even seeing a vision he knew who was hurt.

"Bae!"

No one would ever suspected magic was the only thing keeping him from limping the way he took off. He got there just in time to see his son bleeding badly but still alive on the floor, and Tamara standing over him with a gun aimed at his head.

"I'm sorry, Neal," she said coldly.

"Not yet, but you will be, Dearie." She turned as Rumple blasted her against the wall. The only reason she wasn't already dead was he wanted her to suffer first. She looked helpless, but she still had one trick up her sleeve. Taking out a magic bean, she threw it on the ground, crating a portal. No one could cross it to come after her, but Rumple didn't need to. Another freezing spell kept her in place, but the portal was under Emma, who was barely hanging on above it. On his feet again, Neal grabbed Emma and got her to safety. Then the floor went out from under him as the portal widened. Rumple just barely had time to grab him.

The scene was all too familiar, him over a swirling pit, trying desperately to hold on to his son. Only this time, it was Bae telling him to let go. He knew he could never do that, but he wasn't sure if he could hold on. He hadn't been able to all those years ago. He could have pulled him back with magic, but using his hands to cast a spell would mean letting go, and by then it would be too late.

"You'll fall through too. You don't know where this is going to take us," Neal told him.

"I don't care. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice! And if you fall through you won't survive being shot!"

"Papa just get back!"

Papa. It was the first time he'd called him that since they'd met again. It seemed to help him find another level of strength. Emma was beside him, grabbing the younger man too and calling out encouragement, telling him she loved him and needed him. She looked like she was about to tell him something else, but Rumple spoke first.

"I'm not going to lose you again. We belong in this world, but if you fall through this time, I'm jumping in with you."

There was more determination on Bae's face, and together Rumple and Emma managed to pulls him back, just as the portal closed behind them. The father clutched his son close, and his son looked at him in a way he hadn't for years.

"You really would have jumped in with me, wouldn't you?"

Rumple nodded, but didn't waste time with words. His son was still badly injured. He could fix the bullet wound. A wave of his hand, and the bullet was out and the wound was healed. One more touch, and Neal was peacefully asleep. It would be good for him after being shot. It would also be better if he didn't see what would happen next.

A snap of his fingers brougt the frozen Greg to him. With another snap both Greg and Tamara were unfrozen, and floating in midair over a fire. Tamara and Greg were horizontal, dipping down towards the fire again and again. It was as if they were on some horrible, invisible rotisserie. Again and again they were lowered toward the flames, a little closer and faster each time.

"Do you mind not screaming so loudly, dearies? It makes it a bit hard to hear myself talk." Their tongues appeared in his hand. "That's better." He spoke in a tone a parent might use to lightly scold a child for running in the house. "Now, I am trying to be a better man. I really am. But you hurt my son, so naturally, I'm a little upset." They were being ridiculous about this too. There was no reason for them to still have their mouths open in screams when no sound would come out. Their skin was already starting to turn a dark tan. That wouldn't have been the end of it though. He had so many fun things in mind for them, and would have gone down the list if Emma hadn't spoken up.

"Gold, let them go!"

He looked at Emma with a grin that would have sent anyone else screaming for their mother.

"Perfect choice of words, Miss Swan!"

The two were lifted to the ceiling, and then abruptly dropped. The fire was gone, but there wasn't anything to cushion the fall either. They hit the floor with a loud crash. Emma checked that they were both still alive. They were.

"Had enough revenge now?" She asked him sharply. His expression showed he was debating.

"Not quite." Lightning struck Greg and Tamara, and seemed to circle back through them. Interesting. He'd never seen bodies jerk and twist quite that way before. The electricity returned to his hand. "I suppose that will have to do."

Emma glared at him. So much for helping out the heroes. They never appreciated it anyway, He knew Bae wouldn't be happy at all when he heard what he'd done to the two kidnappers either. But he sure as hell wasn't going to regret anything that caused those two pain.


	14. Chapter 14

Both Greg and Tamara would live, but they both had injuries from when they'd fallen and burns from when Rumple had let them drop a bit too close to the fire. The electic jolts had done some damage too. They were taken to the hospital and handcuffed to the bed, which Greg found incredibly ironic since that was where he'd ended up when he'd first returned to Storybrooke.

"Here again?" he asked dryly.

"Be grateful you're here at all," Neal told him. "No one else has ever hurt me and been allowed to live since my Papa became the Dark One."

Rumple turned to look at him and as if he must be confused about something.

"Allowed to live? Who said I'm allowing them to live? No no it's just that this requires something extra special. Besides, executions are so much better when they have no idea just when the end is coming."

His son gave him a warning look and Tamara glared at him. "You think we're afraid? We had the evil queen completely helpless."

"Yes but she never had you suspended over a fire or anything like that, did she dearie?" He shook his head as if disappointed. "She was my student, but I always knew she was soft. Not willing to go as dark as she would need to. My first day having magic I took out an army to protect my son. I've stopped hoards of ogres with a snap of my fingers. You had it easy going against her."

Greg had the sense to look a little more nervous.

"You said you were trying to be a better man."

"And I am. But that just means you'll be in slightly less pain when the time comes."

He ignored the looks from the others, as he walked out, Neal beside him.

"I thought you actually were trying to be the man I knew you as."

"Oh I am," Rumple answered. "But nothing says they have to know that."

Despite himself Neal let out a small laugh.

"Don't get me wrong, it's taking every ounce of self restraint to not put them through every bit of torture I can think of. My mind keeps going through a long list of pains I'd love to inflict on them. And if you're in danger, I won't hesitate to go to any lengths to protect you."

"I told you I don't need you protecting me," he sighed. "But I'm glad you were there today. You always did as much as you could for me. You even went up against the Dark One rather than let me be taken to war. I was too afraid of what you'd become to thank you for that," a look of shame crossed Rumple's face. "But I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't done what you did. He took a breath before continuing.

"I don't know if you remember, but there was a night during the Ogre Wars. Some soldiers rode past our place, and I was so afraid. I climbed into bed with you, and you told me everything was going to be fine."

Rumple nodded. He'd never forgotten that night.

"That was the first night I felt like a man, like I really could raise my boy alone."

"I always believed you could," he told him. "I always trusted you."

"You believed me when I said I'd give up magic, come to this world with you," he looked away. "And I lied. I didn't intend it as a lie, but even when I came here I had to bring magic back."

"I hate the magic," his son answered, "because of what it does to you. But you showed you don't have to let the dark rule you. You just have to remember the magic isn't what makes you who you are."

Rumple shook his head.

"The darkness was in me long before I ever met Zoso, before I ever had magic. Every time I thought about what happened between my father and I, every time I was called a coward, I wanted to do exactly what magic lets me do. When I was finally able to, I liked it, and the thought of going back to being a nobody-" He hoped his son could understand. "If you would have died today, nothing could have kept me from killing them. And if I hadn't used magic to save you, you would have died before we could get you to a hospital."

Neal looked at him sadly.

"I understand, but you were already a great dad before you had power. When you remember that night when I was little, just know I meant what I said. I believed in you even then." He took a breath before continuing. "I stopped believing in you after- after what happened, but you've shown there's good in you, and everything you did was because you love me."

"That will never change, and that's a promise I can keep," Rumple told him. "When you were gone it was so much harder to not be a monster. I don't know if I lost you again, if I could keep being the man you want me to be." The look in his eyes told Neal he was thinking about someone else who helped him fight the darkness too.

"Belle loves you enough to give her life for you if she had to. She'll remember that love."

"Actually, you're running out of time on that," Regina said, coming up to them. She'd been lucky to be saved when she was, but she would recover and Dr. Whale had said she could go home. She looked regretful. "I heard you helped save me, and- I know you had no choice in what you did before. That's why I wanted to warn you. If Belle doesn't remember she loves you soon, she'll never remember."

Rumple looked ready to kill her, but kept his restraint. "And how much time do I have?"

She waved her hand and a rose encased in a glass dome appeared. "Once the last petal falls, she'll never see you as anything but a monster. And I can't undo it."

Two petals had already fallen. Rumple clenched his fist around his cane.

"So I have to get her to love me again to break the curse, with magic blocking any loving memory and any love she feels for me."

"It's not hopeless," Regina tried to assure him. "Strong enough love can break through."

But it was clear in his expression. He'd already doubted anyone could love him. Now, he'd given up completely.

.


	15. Chapter 15

The hospital wasn't the most secure place for prisoners. Hook had gone missing shortly before Regina had. When they'd been interrogated, Greg and Tamara had said he'd backed out, interested in revenge against Rumplestiltskin, but not helping to end magic. Everyone planned to be more careful this time, and had a guard placed in front of their room until they could be released. Unfortunately, the guard wasn't the most useful.

"And why do you people always put Sleepy on guard duty?" Regina snapped. They'd been alerted to the escape, but by then there was time enough for them to get away.

"It wasn't my fault this time!" The dwarf protested, rubbing his head. "You stay awake through being clobbered like that!"

"If they leave Storybrooke and bring the outside world here, tell them what this place really is and who we really are-"

"Isn't there some sort of spell we can use? Something to keep anyone from finding this place again?" David asked. Regina nodded.

"I don't have that particular spell, but it does exist."

"Three guesses who does have it," David said. He knew if anyone did, it would be Gold. "I'll ask him. He doesn't have a reason not to help and every reason to work against those two."

The mood relaxed somewhat at that. If Greg and Tamara had already left, they wouldn't be able to do any more damage. If they hadn't, they could be found. But things were never that easy. It was about time for Henry to be done with school. It was expected that Emma would pick him up. Instead she came running up to the others. Regina took one look at Emma's face and knew.

"Henry?"

Emma nodded. "He wasn't there. He's missing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't to take long to have everyone out searching. There wasn't all that much ground to cover. Storybrooke was a small town. There was still the woods. August knew them best since he'd spent time living in that trailer there, so he and Marco searched there. Rumple and Neal had been at the pawn shop talking together after all that had happened, but they came to meet Emma right away. Whatever their past, Rumple knew that his son still cared deeply for Emma, and nothing would keep him from helping her. She was on the verge of panic when they arrived, but they rushed to the docks together. They arrived just in time to see them forcing Henry to go with them threw a portal.

David had to grab Emma to keep her from jumping after, but the portal had already closed. Regina paced back and forth, desperately trying to think of what to do. Rumple and Neal arrived just seconds after. Sobbing, Emma clung to Neal.

"We have to go after him! We have to go after our son!"

The words were out before she even remembered she hadn't told him. Time seemed to stand still as Neal stared at her. Everyone else was staring at the two of them.

"Our- our son? Henry is- but that means-"

"I was already pregnant when I was arrested When you left me." The last words came out like a slap, and Neal stepped back, looking like he couldn't breathe.

"I- I have a son? And you never told me? I was here this whole time and you never let me know Henry is mine!"

She looked like she really was ready to hit him now.

"You have no right to be angry at me for keeping a secret when you had a big one of your own Mr. Son of Rumplestiltskin! And would it have mattered? If you had known before I was arrested, would things have changed? You weren't there for me then."

"Of course it would have mattered!" Now Neal was the angry one. "I would have never left you pregnant! I would never have done to my son-"

"What my father did to me." Rumple finished the line for him. He remembered saying the same thing about Bae when he was a baby. Neal looked at him sadly.

"I didn't-"

"No you have every right to be angry with me. I've never denied that. And I said the same thing about you, that I would never do to you what my father did. But you didn't abandon Henry. You didn't even know he existed until recently."

"So how do we get him back so I can start to be there for him now?"

Rumple shook his head, looking as upset as the others. Even before knowing Henry was his son's son, he'd liked the boy. He'd always liked children, saved as many as he could when he ended the ogre wars. And now that he knew who Henry was, the loss was affecting him the ay it would any grandfather. "I spent three hundred years trying to find you. I tried every possible thing there was. It took a dark curse and even then it took time after the curse was broken before I could look for you in this world. The only way would be if there was a magic be-" He realized then what their best chance would be. The person they needed was unlikely to be helpful, but he'd convince him any way he needed to. "I might know who has what we need."


	16. Chapter 16

If Hook had been working with those two, and they had magic beans, there was a good chance he had one. The pirate hadn't been seen since he'd left the hospital, but his ship was still there, and sooner or later he was bound to go back to it. Everyone switched off searching the town while others guarded the Jolly Roger. Rumple was hoping he would be the one to catch him, and he got his wish. He was able to stop him just before he reached the ship.

"Going somewhere?"

"You should be glad I am," Hook answered. "It means I'm done trying to kill you."

"Good. Then you get to live, but there's something we need from you first, and you're going to give it to us."

"Or what?"

"Or you don't want to know what."

The pirate actually laughed.

"And what exactly do you think you can do to me, Crocodile? You already sliced off my hand, beat me to a bloody pulp, and murdered the woman I love. If you kill me, you'll only be sending me to join her, and you won't get what you need anyway. I'll destroy it first. So, what's left for you to threaten me with?"

It was a bluff. Rumple knew Hook probably better than anyone else did, and he knew when someone was desperate. He wasn't really so willing to die. Daggers appeared in the air, hurled themselves at Hook, and pilled him to the nearest building.

"Now, unless you want me to start cutting off more bits of you one piece at a time, you're going to give me the magic bean. If you still keep refusing, I'll just take your heart and force you to anyway. I'm actually hoping you keep refusing for a bit. More fun for me."

Rumple would have loved the chance to put him through a bit of pain, but the pirate looked ready to give in. He probably would have handed the bean over, but that was when the others came up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Neal was looking at his father with some disgust.

"It's the only way to deal with him."

A glare from his son and a wave of his hand made the daggers disappear, and Hook looked at Neal with regret. Rumple still hadn't heard the whole story of how they knew each other. He didn't like the idea of them spending a moment together, and didn't really want to know. He'd gathered that their parting hadn't been pleasant.

"We need it to find my son," he told him. "And my father's right about one thing. You're handing it over one way or another."

Finally he handed it over, placing the bean in Neal's hand.

"One more thing," Neal told him. "When they took Henry they disappeared through water. We need a ship. Now you can either let us take the Jolly Roger and bring it back, or you can come with us and help."

His father objected to that. "We can't trust him. "

"He'd be one more person looking for Henry."

"One more person who might stab us in the back."

"If you think I'm just letting you take my ship, you really are insane," Hook broke in.

"As if we'd give you you're choice."

"I've already said I'm done trying to kill you, Crocodile." He looked to Neal "And believe it or not, I am willing to help you find your boy. I do regret what happened the last time we saw each other, and if you'd chosen to stay you'd have been welcome."

Neither of them completely trusted him, but in the end Rumple accepted what his son wanted. He did however give him a warning.

"If Bae or Henry end up hurt, and I have even the slightest reason to believe it's because of you, you'e going to wish you were in a pit filled with real crocodiles."

Preparations were quickly underway, and Rumple and Neal took care of the most important part, finding out where exactly Henry had been taken. As much as he hated magic, it was needed now. Rumple brought out the globe that he'd enchanted. Blood magic would allow them to find anyone related to them. Rumple didn't let his son be the one to give his blood. Instead, a minor cut across his hand and thinking of Henry as the blood fell on the globe showed them where Henry was. It wasn't the Enchanted Forrest, or Camelot or any other place Rumple had seen as an adult, but both father and son recognized it. They'd both visited Neverland as children, and neither of them was happy about Henry being there.

It had been a given that both Emma and Regina would be going, as Henry's mothers. Mary Margaret and David were also at the Jolly Roger when everyone met up. David reminded Rumple that he was Henry's grandfather too. There was some tension between Emma and Neal, but Rumple had thoughts of his own love filling his head as he took one last look at Storybrooke before they went through the portal. The rose Regina had given him was already wilting, and before long any chance to win Belle back would be lost.


End file.
